


Your Biggest Fan

by Pesbi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hugs, Just best friends supporting each other like ICONS, Other, Pokemon Sword & Shield Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pesbi/pseuds/Pesbi
Summary: Hop has some negative feelings towards how he views himself
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 175





	Your Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one big sitting, it's 3am and I knew this wasn't going to be finished unless I did it now  
> Tbh I wanted to hug Hop like every time he opened his mouth and tbh I think it's a crime you can't hug him

Hop was the kind of guy who didn’t enjoy talking about his emotions much. On the contrary he was an open book, more so than his brother Leon. Being best friends before you two could even walk, you noticed even the most subtle changes in his demeanor, though that wasn’t much of an achievement since it felt like anyone with functioning eyes could see when he was upset. Even with that not one person cared as much as you did. He comforted you when the stress of the gym challenge felt unbearable, hyping you up like none other. He would joke until you finally cracked a smile and suggested to go to the battle café or go camping in the Wild Zone to escape being in the hotel for a night. (You were pretty sure he only suggested camping so much so he could eat the curry you made) Even if Hop would usually say the silliest things to make you laugh he did say something that stuck with you when all of your Pokémon were asleep around the campfire. You were sitting comfortably next to him for warmth against the chill the summer night offered in the wilderness. You weren’t sure what he was rambling on about, but he paused for a moment before turning his heard toward you,

“You know, mate, I try my best to make sure you’re not upset. This gym challenge is so stressful I’m not sure how Lee can deal with it every so often! When Lee was home he said after matches when he had time, he would always spend time with Raihan. Said he beat himself up too much for not beating him, even if it’s just a friendly competition. _Always said being alone with your mind when you’re upset is a dangerous thing._ I never understood what that meant for a long time, but I think I get it now.” You were quiet as you nodded at his words, mostly due to how you were too tired to really comprehend what he was saying.

That was all said and done, though. With his hotheadedness and determination, Hop had made it into the semifinals with you, defeated Rose, and stopped the Galar region from being destroyed by an ancient being, so much you could talk about and full heartedly say that you would’ve never made it through if he wasn’t there. You had become champion with his support, despite his dilemma on who to support since it was you and his unbeatable brother. You felt like beating Leon snapped something in him. You never meant to hurt his feelings intentionally, but it was the undeniable reality that you reached his goals in one fell swoop, you made it look so effortless. It was only after all these crazy string of events that finally calmed down that was he able to think about how _he_ felt. He wasn’t able to classify his feelings fully, but something was undeniable; he was _sad_.

It had been several days since you had beaten Leon, coming home with a celebratory BBQ from Hop’s mum with your mum providing vegetables from the garden to grill where you and Hop went swimming in the creek nearby and saw how long you could hold your breath underwater. He was full minute above you, getting angry when you kept jokingly accusing him of practicing it when he was in the bath. That day had ended on a positive note as both families returned home tired from cooking, sun exposure, and swimming. The next day you two both agreed to just text each other since both of you were too tired to even get up to use the bathroom, laughing at ridiculous videos he would send and returning the message with another video just as stupid. Today, though, he hasn’t replied to any of the texts he had sent you. No replies to the video of your Munchlax eating your mum’s garden boots and her sitting on the couch in disbelief with a half-eaten boot in her hand. Something was wrong. Putting on your clothes, you headed out down the road to his house. Entering the house without knocking like the Neanderthal Game Freak thinks we are, you approached his mum who was beginning to prepare dinner.

  
“Dear, I’m afraid I’m not sure where he’s run off to. He left this morning around 10 and said he would be back home around dinner. I actually thought you and him went out to do something.” A small frown grew on her features as she spoke, “He didn’t seem too well this morning, I hope he’s ok. Do me a favor and tell him that I’m making his favorite for dinner.”

“Don’t worry, I think I knew where he went. Sorry about not telling you I wasn’t with him.”

“Now, don’t worry about that! It was bad for me to assume what he was doing. You be careful now, ok?”

  
After thanking her and saying your goodbyes, you headed back towards your house, noticing the gate to the Slumbering Weald was open. You were certain where he was now. Heading into the forest, you hiked for a good while through the dense fog. Walking down the well worn path that you and him discovered to the lake, you pushed over a couple branches before stumbling into the clearing with the lake that had the rusted sword and shield both of you kept for good luck charms lying on the ruins. You had already returned them where they sat comfortably leaned against a rock. His backpack was leaned up against the same rock as he sat on it, gazing out over the water. He didn’t acknowledge your presence as you leaned up against the corner of the rock since it would be hard for both of you to sit on it. He was clearly deep in thought before he finally blinked, turning his head so his golden eyes could look at you.

  
“Thanks for coming to see me, mate,” he said, scooting over in an attempt to let you sit next to him despite the limited space.

“You weren’t replying to my texts,” you replied, “I figured you were in a place without service or you were dead.”

“Definitely the first option.” He cracked a half smile before it faded quickly, “I’ve been… thinking about things. It’s been botherin’ me real bad. I come here to clear my thoughts since it’s so quiet and calm, but it doesn’t seem to be helping.”

“You can talk about it if you want, Hop.”  
“That’s the thing, I don’t know what I’ve been feelin’, but it ain’t good. It hurts a lot and I don’t know how to handle it.”

  
You nodded attentively, though both of you were gazing at the clear water that was surprisingly devoid of any Pokémon in it.

  
“I want you to know I’m really proud of you, I’m so happy to see you do so good and I want to see you do nothing but succeed, but sometimes I feel—hurt. We both worked really hard, but I feel like it was nothing. I lost in the semifinals, I lost to you despite changing my team up to surprise you, and y’just took it in stride and stayed calm. When Bede said I was a disappointment to my brother’s name when he beat me, it really hurt me. I know he jus’ says hurtful things to get to get under people’s skin, but I feel like nothing I do is good enough.” He sighed, clenching his fist that laid in his lap and he looked at you, “I don’t want to be in the shadow of Lee, I’m sick of feeling worthless, but it’s so hard when—everyone is doing better than me—”

  
You quickly reached out, wrapping your arm around Hop as you pulled him into a strong hug, feeling his soft hair rub against your cheeks. Finally, he choked, putting his arms around you as he dug his fingers into the fabric of your jacket, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he began sobbing uncontrollably. You know he needed this for a long while. He always held back his negative emotions, especially when it came to the natural need to cry. His hold around you got tighter as you patted his back gently, standing still and enjoying the warmth he always managed to offer you.

“You don’t deserve to feel bad, Hop. You work so hard for everything you do. You’re not selfish for having negative emotions or feeling envious towards someone, even if it’s your best friend. You support me so much, you’re the only reason I’ve gotten so far.” Pulling back, you smiled at his features that were red from crying, “If I didn’t have you cheering me on and making me feel better, I think I would’ve dropped out of the gym challenge. You helped me reach my true potential because you knew I had it in me and I want you to realize you have it too. _This champion title means nothing to me if my best friend isn’t cheering me on._ ”

His features brightened, a smile growing on his face as he stood up, wrapping his arms around you to pick you up and spin you around with surprising strength, “You’re the bestest friend anyone could ask for!” he gleamed, setting you down, “You remind me why I look up to you and Lee, y’know. Even if it takes a bit longer, I’ll beat you some day! Battling is for the fun of it, and I kinda forget that a lot. I think we all forget about it sometimes.”

“Yeah, I definitely felt that way, losing is always really hard,” You sniggered before leaning in, “Between you and me, I can say I struggled fighting you more than Leon. If that doesn’t tell me that you could be next champion then I dunno.”

“You’re just sayin’ that to flatter me!”

“I cross my heart! _Your biggest fan would never lie._ ”

“You better be serious.”

“I am! Now let’s get out of here, if we have to hike back in the dark I think we’ll really be lost forever.” You grabbed his backpack for him, handing it to him, “Come on, your mom said she was making your favorite for dinner.”

“Innit? Alright, mate, that’s what I’m talking about!”

“When we get some service, look at that video I sent you! You’re gonna love it.”

_“I think so, too, my biggest fan would definitely know what I like.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Casually edits my fic so it’s not in fuckin block format like 7 months after a nice commenter mentioned I should space it out so it would be easier to read, thanks for any of the readers who still read it while it was just a block, that shit really was a nightmare  
> Make sure to like, comment, and subscribe for more let’s plays


End file.
